


10 Categories: Kenny and George

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [34]
Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: George Falconer/Kenny Potter
Series: 10 Categories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 5





	10 Categories: Kenny and George

**AU**

Professor Falconer takes some time off to help his roommate recover from a terrible accident.

**First Time**

“I’ve been with Lois before,” Kenny says.

“Yes, but not another man,” George responds.

**Adventure**

“I want to give my cousin some books about girls going on adventures.”

“I’d recommend...”

**Smut**

“He is twenty-years-old, Charlotte.”

“How old were we when we lost our virginity,” she replies.

**Fluff**

The kitten George and Kenny got insists on sleeping pressed against their feet at night.

**Angst**

“Maybe we won’t work. But I want to try,” Kenny says.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

“It’s not the same, but I worry about losing Lois. I’m sorry you lost him.”

**Humour**

They never officially agree to live together. One day, George simply realises Kenny’s moved in.

**Romance**

George lives long enough to be legally married, and his and Kenny’s ceremony is beautiful.

**UST**

They don’t talk about the night they went swimming.


End file.
